


Bees pine to flowers

by UniversiWritings



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: Bee pins deeply for a Deaf reader





	Bees pine to flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, its been a long while! I hope you like this! Coincidentally, I wrote this in ASL. Haha
> 
> P.S Thanks for pointing out the error! I don't catch everything, despite reading it over!

Bee thought you were the cutest thing in the world. Your cute facial expressions, absolutely adorable body expressions and flailing arms when you got excited. He was so glad that he met you, even if he couldn't talk to you. Not that that mattered to him anyway. 

When Bee had first met you, it was a strange experience for him. He was excited to meet you, as Spike had talked about you for weeks. Now, he had been told already that you had been a little different than most people, but who cares? He was an alien for Primes' sake! Though he certainly did not expect this. 

Spike had told him that you already knew he was cybertronian, which helped his anxiety slightly. And you did seem ecstatic to meet him, so what was there to worry about? Only the fact that he has no way of talking with you.

You see, you were deaf. Had been since a young age, yet you had the luck to grow up with deaf parents. This was very lucky, considering 90% of deaf children are born to hearing parents. (Sorry to drop statistics on you) Spike told him he had nothing to worry about though. He had grown up with you, so he could interpret for Bee.

The day had finally come to where you were due to meet him with Spike. On the drive over to your home, Been took to asking questions. "What was growing up with them like?" "It was really confusing at first, but they taught me sign! I was super confused because I was like 10, but it's actually kinda fun to learn." 

Bee opened his door for Spike to get out and transformed. You had chosen then to burst through the door to practically tackle Spike to the ground. You signed away, then waited for a response. "I'm great! How are you?" You started to sign again. Bee loves how your body would move with you as you signed. Oh no, he could already feel the love and adoration start to grow as you looked to him. 

Frantically waving, you signed to him. "How are you!" Spike interpreted for you. "I-Im good! How are you?" He hoped that was OK, his optics shooting back between you and Spike. "Oh, I'm wonderful! It's so nice to meet you!" Spike blushed slightly, "I hope you've been keeping Spikester out of trouble for me!" Bee chuckled. "We've only made more! I'm Bumblebee, by the way!" He held out his hand to you. "Wait, slag, you can't do that idiot!" Bee thought to himself. As if knowing his every thought, you grabbed his digit and shook lightly. Smiling your brightest smile. Yeah, he's definitely screwed now.


End file.
